


Surprise

by jedi_harkness



Series: The Doctor & The Sorcerer: A Strange Romance [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christine as Dancing Girl Leia, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Mention of Character Death(s), Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Infinity War (Movie), Roleplay, Romance, Smut, Stephine, yep there's more star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Stephen gets an interesting offer and then comes home to a lovely gift. Later he and Christine decide to take a big step in their relationship.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Here at last is the Stephen/Christine roleplay smut fic it took me MONTHS to write! The wait between stories was the result of real life and writer's block and I hope the Stephine sexytimes makes up for it. This takes place after 'Tricks & Treats' and is a tad kinkier than my previous stories but nothing too outrageous happens here. (Make sure to check the tags before you read.) I originally intended this as pure porn but then feelings entered into it (as what always happens when I write this couple).
> 
> Doctor Strange is the creation of Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, and he and other characters in this work are the property of Marvel Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended, this was written purely for fun!

Stephen Strange never cared for meetings, even when they included people he liked. It usually meant explaining complicated things in grade school terms or having to practically grovel for a research grant or getting the third degree about his methodology. He knew that working more closely with The Avengers and their associates meant having to deal with SHIELD, and that meant having to get debriefed every time he helped defeat whichever villain had attempted world conquest this time. Still, at least he had one day of peace before being asked to the Avengers' compound to debrief with Agent Phil Coulson, and at least Coulson was a pleasant enough man as well as smart. And as it happened Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were present, as well. Stephen guessed it was some show of support or solidarity but they needn't have gone to the trouble; he was a big boy and didn't need any hand-holding. Then again, they were the co-leaders of The Avengers. Perhaps this was just the way they did things and Stephen was reading too much into it.

The debrief itself was relatively painless as Stephen related to Coulson how he, Thor, Wanda, and Vision thwarted Loki's attempt to steal the Eye of Agamotto. Stephen thought he saw a slight shadow over Tony's face as he told of Loki's wish to prevent the death of his mother Frigga. He guessed Tony was thinking of his late parents and if that was the case Stephen could understand. His own parents had passed away many years ago, and before that was the horrible loss of his younger sister Donna in a drowning accident. For many years Stephen had blamed himself for her death and on Halloween night he'd admitted to Christine his momentary temptation to use the Eye's power to try to save his sister. Luckily Mordo and Wong had prevented him from doing anything so foolish, and once more Stephen reflected on how unfortunate it was that Mordo left Kamar-Taj on bad terms.

Stephen relayed his report and answered Coulson's questions, and once some paperwork was signed Coulson put that and his recorder away in his briefcase. "Thank you again for your time, Doctor Strange," the agent said as they stood and shook hands. "And thank you for making me a Jedi Knight, if only for a few minutes," he added with a wry smile.

Stephen chuckled. "Thank you for your assistance that night, Agent Coulson. If I can ever return the favor..."

"We know where to find you," Phil said genially.

Tony and Steve also rose to say their goodbyes to the agent. "Always good to see you, Phil. I hope Fitz got the e-mail with my suggestions for the energy shield," the billionaire offered.

"He did and he'll make sure to get back to you. And it was good seeing you too, Tony," Phil replied with a smile.

"Phil," Steve offered as he and the agent shook hands as well. "Been a pleasure as always, and Natasha sends her regards," he offered with his usual friendly smile.

"If you'll induldge my saying so, I'm happy for you both," Phil offered warmly.

Steve smiled despite the slight pinking of his cheeks. "Um, thank you. We're pretty happy, too," he replied as they released each other.

Stephen nodded to Phil as the man bade his final goodbyes, and as the other man left he heard his Starkphone buzzing from his jacket. He went over to his chair where it was draped, fished the phone from his jacket pocket, and smiled when he saw it was a text from Christine.

' _Just home from work and will be bringing dinner to the Sanctum. Don't worry if the debrief takes a while. C. xoxo_ '

Stephen couldn't help a chuckle as he typed back: ' _Just finished with Coulson, so I shouldn't be long. S. xoxo_ '

A few moments went by before another text came up.

' _No need to rush, Honey. If you want to male bond with Cap or Iron Man, spar with Wanda, or pop over to Kamar-Taj, go right ahead. C._ '

"Male bond with Cap and Iron Man?" Stephen murmured to himself with a snort before he typed: ' _When have you ever known me to male bond with anyone? Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to keep me away from my house?'_ He added a smirking emoji before hitting 'send'.

Another text came after a moment, and it began with a blushing emoji. ' _Clearly I'm not as smooth as you are. Nothing sinister, I assure you. But it is a surprise. C. xoxo_ '

' _Surprise???_ ' Stephen typed with a grinning emoji.

' _Yes. So please take your time coming home? For me?_ ' Christine sent back, punctuating it with a heart-eyed smile and numerous sparkling hearts.

Stephen huffed out another chuckle as he shook his head. ' _All right, My Darling. Anything for you. I'll see you at the Sanctum. Love you. S. xoxo_ '

' _Love you too, Magic Man. C. xoxo_ '

Stephen felt a rush of excitement as he slipped his phone back in his jacket pocket, and then he looked up to see Tony and Steve with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Doctor Palmer, I presume?" Tony asked twinkling.

"Ahm, yes," Stephen replied.

"Geez, between you two, Wanda and Viz, and Rogers and Romanoff... it's like you're all schoolkids," Tony playfully snarked.

Steve huffed. "And you call me a grumpy old man," he quipped to Tony.

"You want grumpy? You should've seen me when I was in medical school," Stephen said dryly.

"Got time to relate any stories?" Tony asked.

"As it so happens, I do," Stephen replied.

"Cool, let's have a few drinks and shoot the breeze. Tea? Coffee? Anything stronger?" Tony offered as the three of them started for the lounge area.

"I'd love a scotch, actually," Stephen said.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Strange," Tony said grinning, going to the bar to pour tumblers for Stephen and himself. "There's some Asgardian hooch left if you'd like some, Cap," he then told Steve.

"That sounds good, Tony. Thanks," Steve replied.

Both Stephen and Steve had seated themselves by the time Tony handed them their drinks, and then Tony fetched his own scotch before taking a chair.

Stephen took a sip of the amber liquid before nodding his approval. "So what nature of breeze shall we shoot?" he asked.

"Well, to be honest, Stephen..." Steve said, sharing a brief look with Tony. "We have a proposition for you," he finished.

Stephen's eyebrow shot up. "Really?" he asked, intrigued with what the two Avengers had to say.

 

``````````````````````````````````

 

The moment Stephen stepped through the portal into the foyer of the Sanctum the Cloak was there to... the best way he could describe it was that the swath of red fabric was greeting him. The Cloak seemed happy to see it's master home again judging by how it rippled.

Stephen chuckled. "Huh, I would've thought you'd be keeping Christine company," he said as he took off his leather jacket.

The Cloak swayed and rippled some more as he mentioned Christine's name, and as soon as Stephen had hung up his jacket it came right into his space and brushed against his arm before curling one of it's corners in a beckoning gesture.

Stephen cocked his head. "Oh, you want me to come with you?" he asked.

The Cloak bent it's collar in an eager nod as it beckoned again.

"Does someone need me? Wong? Christine?" Stephen asked.

The Cloak simply kept beckoning at Stephen to come with it.

Stephen smiled with a patient sigh. "Well, guess I'll never find out if I keep standing here," he said, following after the Cloak as it floated off. He quickly realized they were on their way to the living area and he began to wonder if he was about to see Christine's surprise.

The Cloak stopped at the doorway to the living area and floated aside with a gesture for Stephen to go ahead in. The sorcerer blinked as he wondered what the mystery was about, and upon discovering it his eyes widened and his mouth went dry.

Lounging on the couch with a coquettish smile on her face was Christine. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and her honey-blond hair was twisted in an elegant braid. But the real surprise was the outfit she was wearing: It was the skimpy gold and purple dancing girl outfit that Princess Leia had worn in _Return of the Jedi_ , basically a metal bikini with a skirt made of wispy purple strips that left little to the imagination. That costume had been the launch of a thousand adolescent fantasies for Stephen, and now here in front of him was his lover who was looking even hotter and sexier than Carrie Fisher had back then.

"Good evening, Master Strange," Christine said sweetly as she sat up straighter.

'Ah, so we're playing this game, eh?' Stephen thought, and truth be told it sent the blood rushing to his groin. "Ahm... good evening, Miss. Um, sorry... but I... I wasn't expecting you," he added, playing dumb as best he could.

"You weren't?" Christine replied, slightly frowning in disappointment. "Oh, you must not have gotten the message from my previous master," she added.

Stephen crinkled his brow. "Um, no... I'm afraid not," he said.

Christine smiled a little, getting to her feet and crossing the room to Stephen. "My name is Christine and I was sent from the Tatooine star system," she said, taking Stephen's hands in hers. "I've been sent to you as a gift from my previous master Borba the Hutt," she added.

Stephen bit his lip to stop himself from cracking up; he loved how Christine was playing this to the hilt. "I... had no idea my reputation reached that far," he said.

Christine's smile brightened a little. "Oh, yes, Master Strange. Your name is known throughout all the galaxies. My former master has sent me to you as a token of his esteem," she told him.

Stephen ran an appreciative gaze over Christine's stunning form. "You're um... you're quite a token, indeed."

"I'm glad you find me pleasing," Christine said happily. "Oh! Your dinner is ready and I shall bring it to you. I also made up a room so you can make yourself more comfortable. Your living cape will lead the way," she offered.

"Oh, you needn't have..." Stephen began to say, but he stopped himself as the slight shadow of disappointment fell over Christine's face again. She would have made one hell of an actress. "Uh, okay... thank you, Christine," he said, pretending to manage a smile.

Christine left for the kitchen with a smile and Stephen's eyes lingered on her ass as he watched her go. He could only imagine what she had in mind; God knew he was already getting some ideas of his own. He hoped his willpower could last him through dinner.

His reverie was broken as The Cloak gently tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he growled before he could stop himself. "Oh, sorry... ahm, yeah... lead the way," he added in a gentler tone.

The Cloak's collar moved in a nod before floating away again, and Stephen gave one last look in the direction of the kitchen before following after it.

They stopped at one of the seldomly used rooms in the Sanctum; the last Stephen knew it was a guest bedroom. The Cloak waited as Stephen opened the door to go in, and once more the sorcerer's eyes popped at the sight that greeted him; the room had been redone in colors of burgundy and gold. Gauzy drapes hung over the walls and lamps, giving the space an invitingly romantic and erotic feel. The furniture was mostly absent, and right in the center of the room was a low table that he assumed was for the food, and around the table were huge comfortable-looking cushions for sitting and lounging. Stephen could also detect a slight scent in the air, something like incense or perfume. The setting was right out of the _Arabian Nights_ and he marveled at how Christine managed to put it together.

He suddenly felt a gentle nudge from the Cloak, it seemed it wanted him to settle into one of the cushions to relax. "Alright, alright..." he said with a chuckle, taking off his shoes before he did so. The cushion was firm and beyond comfy; it seemed to conform to his body and he wouldn't be surprised if it and it's mates turned out to be magical.

As soon as Stephen seated himself the Cloak gave another bow before leaving. He was a tad perplexed but guessed that perhaps it was off to help Christine; if the dinner was elaborate she would likely need assistance.

The wait turned out not to be very long as some moments later Christine came into the room carrying a tray full of covered dishes. The Cloak was right behind her and carrying a second tray with more dishes. "I hope you will enjoy this, Master Strange," she offered with a bright smile before stooping to put her tray down on the table, giving Stephen a lovely view of her cleavage.

' _God woman, you're going to kill me!_ ' Stephen thought as more blood made it's way to his nether regions. He caught the aroma of spices and began thinking as much with his stomach as with his cock. "I'm sure I will. It smells quite appetizing," he told her smiling.

"Shall I bring you something to drink or would you like me to stay?" Christine offered solicitously.

"Oh, please stay, Christine. Stay and eat with me," Stephen replied kindly.

Christine looked perplexed. "You... you want me to eat with you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" Stephen said.

"Slaves are never invited to eat with their master," Christine replied.

"Well then, we'll break with tradition. Please sit, Christine," Stephen said taking her hand and helping her to settle next to him.

Christine played at being baffled, as if this was all new to her. "Would... would you at least let me feed you?" she asked sheepishly.

She was playing her role so well that Stephen couldn't help melting a little. "Alright, if you insist," he replied smiling.

Christine beamed so brightly she practically lit up the room.

"Would you like something to drink, Christine?" Stephen offered.

Christine blinked. "You will permit me to drink?" she asked.

"Can't let you go thirsty," Stephen replied.

Christine seemed to think for a moment. "I will have what you are having, Master Strange," she said.

Stephen nodded before turning to the Cloak. "Bring us a bottle of German Riesling and two glasses, would you?" he asked.

The Cloak bowed in reply before floating off again.

Christine cocked her head. "What is German... Ries... Ries-ling?"

"An excellent variety of white wine. You'll love it," Stephen replied, still playing along. He guessed from the aromas that they were going to have Indian food and they always had German Riesling with it.

"I'm very interested in trying this Earth food. It does smell delicious," Christine said smiling.

Stephen twinkled. "Ah, so this is Earth food? I could tell by the aroma," he said.

Christine's smile turned shy. "There's no ingredients here for the food I usually prepare. Your floating cape was very helpful; it brought me the menu for your favorite restaurant and then dialed your communication device for me so I could order it for you," she explained.

Stephen couldn't help smiling at how committed to her role Christine was. "And when the food arrived, did you pay for it wearing... this?" he asked, gesturing at her outfit.

Christine giggled sheepishly. "Your cape wrapped yourself around me, after it provided me with the amount of currency that was needed," she replied.

Stephen chuckled. "Oh, it did, eh? That was quite clever of it. It must have gotten the money from the petty cash, yes?" he offered, adding to the scenario they were playing out.

"Mmm, I suppose that it did. I wouldn't know about such things," Christine said with a little shrug.

A moment later the Cloak returned carrying a small tray with a bottle of the Riesling and two glasses. "I've got it, thanks," Stephen said, taking the bottle and glasses and setting them on the table. "I think we'll be fine from here," he said to the relic.

The Cloak paused, turning in Christine's direction as if wanting confirmation from her. She gave the swath of fabric a nod and a smile and it left the room, taking the drinks tray as it did so.

Stephen smiled to himself at how his Cloak conspired with his girlfriend to treat him to this romantic surprise. The relic liked Christine from the moment they met and Stephen figured it must have sensed how much she meant to him. As for Christine it took her some time to warm up to the Cloak, just as it took her time to warm up to Stephen's mystical world in general. But it wasn't very long before the Cloak endeared itself to her. A first Christine had likened it to a loyal pet. But she soon concluded (as had Stephen before her) that it was much more, and she came to see the ancient relic as a friend.

Turning his smile to Christine, Stephen asked, "Shall I pour you a glass?"

"Please let me, Master Strange. I am here to serve you," Christine insisted.

Stephen nodded. "Alright, then," he replied.

Christine put on her most dazzling smile, carefully taking the bottle and pouring into their glasses. She moved with a cat-like grace, putting her body on ample display and brushing her arm against Stephen in a most seductive way. "Is this alright, or shall I pour more?" she asked when his glass was halfway filled.

"That's just fine, Christine. Thank you," Stephen replied kindly.

"We shouldn't let the food get cold," Christine said sweetly, taking the lids off the dishes. "If I remember the names right, we have naan bread, yogurt sauce, vegetable samosas, tandoori chicken, pasanada curry made with lamb, saag paneer, and basmati rice," she then offered.

"That's quite a feast you put together!" Stephen enthused as he took in more of the delightful aromas.

"Would you like to start with naan or samosas?" Christine offered.

"Oh, a piece of naan with some yogurt sauce, please," Stephen said smiling.

Christine returned his smile, breaking off a piece of bread and dipping it into the yogurt before offering it to him. Stephen twinkled into her eyes before opening his mouth to let her feed the morsel to him. The bread was soft and warm while the yogurt was cool and creamy, it's flavors dancing on his tongue. A little drop managed to fall on his goatee and Christine gasped softly as she wiped it off with her finger. "Do forgive me, Master. I promise to be more careful," she entreated.

"It's alright, Christine," Stephen murmured, catching her hand in his. "You have nothing to fear here and nothing to fear from me. I'm not a cruel man," he told her gently.

"You're... not?" Christine asked as if she couldn't be entirely sure.

"You said I'm known throughout the galaxies, right? Have you heard stories of my cruelty?" Stephen offered.

"It is said that you're a brilliant sorcerer and a great warrior," Christine said, before pretending to think for a moment. "No, I don't believe it's ever been said that you are cruel," she added.

"There you go," Stephen said smiling. "Now, how about you try something?" he then offered.

"Oh no, you should eat first," Christine insisted. "Would you like a samosa now?" she then asked sweetly.

"I would love a samosa," Stephen replied with a little grin.

"Shall I dip it in the sauce or no?" Christine asked.

"Dip it, please. Let's be adventurous," Stephen said twinkling.

Christine giggled softly before taking a samosa and dipping a corner of it into the sauce. She then carefully fed it to Stephen but some of the yogurt still dripped onto her thumb. He put his hand over hers before she could pull it away, slowly put her thumb into his mouth, and sucked it clean. Their eyes locked in that moment and her breath hitched as she watched him. "I... I'm supposed to pleasure you, Master Strange," she murmured.

A corner of Stephen's mouth kicked up as he raised an eyebrow. "You're not allowed to take any pleasure for yourself?" he replied huskily.

"Not... not usually," Christine said softly.

Stephen couldn't help his sultry grin. "Well then, we're going to have to change that," he said, his tone deep and full of promise. He saw her pupils darken and was pleased that his words had the desired effect. "But first, let's finish our dinner. And from here on I will feed you as well," he offered.

"Is... that your command?" Christine asked, her eyes getting a little twinkle.

"No one's giving any commands here. But I do insist," Stephen replied.

The meal was both fun and delicious as the couple delighted in feeding each other. Stephen enjoyed how Christine continued to stay in character, reacting with giddy surprise as she tried each dish of the 'Earth food' and the German Riesling. At times they deliberately let sauce drip on thumbs or fingers so one could seductively lick the other's skin clean. It was some damn sexy foreplay to say the least and it didn't take long for Stephen's pants to grow impossibly tight.

"Mmm, is all the food on this planet so spicy?" Christine asked after having one last bite of the curry.

Stephen chuckled. "Not all of it, no. The food here is every bit as individual as the people," he said before sipping his wine.

Christine sipped from her glass as well. "From what little I've seen of this world, the population appears to be entirely humanoid," she said.

"That is true, and we're also a relatively young planet. We've only recently begun traveling to the stars and coming into contact with aliens. Sadly the ones we've met so far have had bad intentions," Stephen replied.

Christine's brow crinkled. "I-I hope you don't think my intentions are... bad," she said softly.

"I don't think they are. You were sent here as a gift for me, right?" Stephen offered.

Christine smiled again. "Oh yes, Master Strange," she began, reaching over to touch his hand. "My sole intention is to please you and nothing more," she finished sweetly.

Stephen smiled as he slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand. "And you've done wonderfully. This beautiful room, this incredible meal..." he said as he gestured at her handiwork. "And can you please me even more if you call me Stephen," he added twinkling.

Christine blinked as if this was totally foreign to her. "You... you wish me to address you in a familiar way?"

"I'm already addressing you as such, and if you're going to stay... we might as well be friendly," Stephen replied genially.

Christine smiled brightly, making his heart melt again. "You won't send me away? After tonight?" she asked happily.

"Good God, I'm not one to send a lone woman out into a world she doesn't know! Not cruel, remember?" Stephen replied with a wink.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Mas... S-Stephen," Christine offered, taking his hands and kissing them gratefully.

"You're welcome, lovely one," Stephen said with a soft smile before kissing her forehead.

"We must celebrate! Or did you wish to eat some more?" Christine said.

"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite," Stephen replied.

"Nor can I, I must confess," Christine said with a giggle before clapping her hands twice.

The Cloak promptly floated into the room and crossed over to begin clearing the trays and dishes from the table.

"Please let me help you, Living Cape," Christine offered politely, reaching over for the other tray.

The Cloak raised a corner to block her hands and then gestured to itself insistently.

Stephen chuckled. "I think it wants to do it by itself," he said, turning his smile to Christine. "You deserve a break after all the hard work you did."

Christine smiled shyly. "I'm not used to such treatment," she murmured.

"You will be in time," Stephen said, scooting closer to her. "There are no slaves in this house, and the only Masters are those who know the Mystic Arts. We help and protect the helpless," he added, taking her hand once more.

Christine's eyes widened in surprise. "Are... are you saying you will protect me?" she asked softly.

Stephen held her gaze, breaking character for just a moment. "I will, Christine. Always," he swore before brushing his lips over her knuckles.

Christine also couldn't help breaking character as she swallowed hard. "Stephen..." she murmured tenderly, cupping his jaw in her free hand. He turned to kiss her palm and they were so caught up in the moment they barely noticed the Cloak as it came and went, clearing the table before leaving them alone once more.

Stephen held both of Christine's hands in his and he turned them over as his thumbs brushed against her soft skin. "Beautiful," he murmured, looking up at her with a smile.

Christine returned his smile before leaning close to tenderly kiss his knuckles. "You have a warrior's hands; they appear to have seen many battles," she offered, lightly running a fingertip over the numerous scars.

"I have been in many battles, but..." Stephen said, letting his voice fade for a moment. "...that's not where all these scars came from."

Christine put on a show of concern, staying in character. "No?" she asked softly.

Stephen shook his head. "What happened was... I had a horrible accident in my vehicle. It was my fault, really. I was... piloting while distracted," he told her.

"You were in a crash?" Christine asked.

"A very bad one. My hands were practically crushed. It... it was a miracle I didn't lose them altogether," Stephen replied quietly as he flexed his fingers.

"Is..." Christine bit her lip. "Is this why your hands... tremble slightly?" she offered shyly.

Stephen nodded. "Yes. But believe me, the shaking used to be worse. I was taken care of by some very good doctors," he began with a little smile for her. "But still, I wasn't satisfied. So I sought a cure in Eastern medicine, and that was when I met the woman who would teach me the Mystic Arts. As I came into my power I could have healed my hands and gone back to my old life, but I chose to remain a sorcerer and I never looked back," he added.

Christine smiled as if she had heard all this for the first time. "You are a true hero, Master Strange," she said.

"Ahm... so I've been told," Stephen said humbly, and it wasn't all pretend.

"Every hero deserves a reward. I hope you see me as such," Christine offered sweetly.

"I'm not in this for the rewards," Stephen said before the corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. "But you are a lovely surprise."

Christine brightened. "I am glad," she replied, kissing his hands once more. "Even though you say I'm not a slave in this house, would you let me dance for you? As a... gift?" she then offered with a twinkle in her eye.

Stephen twinkled back. "I'd be a fool to refuse a gift from you."

Christine beamed, rising to her feet before clapping her hands three times. Stephen's eyes then practically popped out of his head as a stripper pole appeared out of thin air.

"H-how...?" he asked.

"Let us just say that I know a trick or two," Christine replied twinkling as she moved the table aside to make room, teasing him again with a tantalizing view of her body. She then went to a corner where there was a small high table, and Stephen could see that it had her Starkphone nestled in a speaker dock. "Your cape showed me how to operate this device. It's wondrous," she said giddily as she swiped her fingertips over the screen. An instant later the sounds of sensual Eastern music filled the room and as Christine turned back to Stephen her demeanor changed. Morphing from coy and shy to a smouldering vixen, her hips swayed as she went over to the pole.

"Sweet mother..." Stephen murmured, feeling his cock throb in his pants as he relaxed further into the cushions. His eyes were glued to Christine as she took hold of the stripper pole and slowly swung around it. She heatedly held his gaze as she moved to the music, now holding the pole with both hands as she did a slow bump and grind, brushing against the pole like she would an object of seduction. Stephen swallowed hard and his body grew warm with each passing second. Christine's eyes seemed to burn through him and he could see a tiny sign that she was pleased with his response. She firmly stayed in character, giving him a 'come hither' look with her hands above her head and her back to the pole as she slowly and sensually slid up and down it. Never in his life did Stephen imagine he would be so envious of an inanimate object. Every time she would caress, gyrate, or wrap her leg around the pole his nerves sparked as if it was him she was touching. Every sultry look and smile was all for him, always with the promise that even more would be his for the taking. Aching to touch her, he bit out a moan as he cupped his hard-on in his hand; a few more minutes of this and he was going to unzip his fly and take care of business right then and there.

He didn't know if she saw how right on the edge he was or if the song was really over, but at any rate the music ended and Christine was leaning back seductively against the pole with her sexiest smile. There was a light sheen of sweat on her skin and in the dim light she practically glowed. An instant later she was back to being the shy slave girl, her smile warm as she rejoined Stephen on the cushions. "Did... did you like my gift, Mas... Stephen?" she asked softly, tentatively reaching to touch his cheek.

Stephen smiled, the hot throbbing in his pants becoming just a little more bearable. "I liked it very much, Christine. Thank you," he replied, moving her hand to his lips so he could kiss it. He then tugged at it gently, urging her to come closer. Once she did he clasped both of her hands in his. "Christine, may I ask something of you?"

"Of course, anything," she replied sweetly.

"I guess I was supposed to expect... certain things of you," Stephen began, still playing along with the fantasy. "But as I said, there's no slaves here. So I have to ask... do you still wish to... please me?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers as he softly kissed her fingers.

"Y-yes," Christine whispered before biting her lip. "I didn't know what to expect when I came here. I only knew I was being given to a great sorcerer and a fierce warrior..." she murmured, playing up her shyness. "But then I saw you and how pleasing to the eye you were... and I... I hoped..."

Stephen smiled softly as he searched her face. "You hoped I would... take you to my bed?"

Christine nodded, her eyes squeezed shut.

Stephen put his finger under her chin. "Christine, look at me," he entreated, and she opened her eyes to do so. "I'm not usually in the business of granting wishes, but in your case I'll make an exception," he said before pressing his lips to hers. This wasn't their first kiss, but for sake of the fantasy he kept it gentle and exploratory. She was still for a moment or two, and then he felt her opening to him as her hand cupped his jaw. He lightly swept his tongue against her teeth, and as she opened up more he began to explore in teasing strokes. She melted further into him and then moaned into his mouth, her fingers digging into his shoulders. A groan escaped his throat, his arousal resurging as his hands skimmed over her bare back. Within moments they had to part to catch their breath. "Your skin is like silk," he whispered, their faces only millimeters apart.

"Is... that good?" she whispered back with a twinkle in her eye.

Stephen's mouth quirked into a lopsided grin. "Oh yes, very good," he replied, tracing a fingertip along her jaw.

Christine shyly bit her lip, though her eyes still twinkled naughtily. "Would you like to see more?" she asked breathily, her hands going to her back to undo her skimpy brassiere top.

Stephen quickly took hold of her arms. "Not yet, lovely one," he said. At her look of confusion he merely smiled and kissed her softly. "As beautiful a room as this is, I did say I would grant your wish," he added before getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. "Now, um... I don't mean to show off, but it is a bit of a walk to my room..." he offered with a little wink before pulling his sling ring out of his pocket and slipping it onto his fingers.

Christine couldn't resist a little eye-roll before slipping back into character. "What does this do?" she asked, gesturing to the sling ring.

"It's how we sorcerers get around. Kind of like a transportation device. Any place we can picture in our mind, we can open a portal to it. For example..." Stephen replied, circling his hand in the air and making the sparkling golden passageway appear.

Christine put on the perfect theatrical expression of surprise and wonder. "This... this is magic?" she asked softly.

"It's one sample of it," Stephen said as the master bedroom came into view. "Just a few steps and we'll be there," he added, quickly fetching his shoes before taking her hand in his free one. "It's alright, it's perfectly safe," he offered with a reassuring smile.

"It... it seems a lot easier way to travel then hyperspace," Christine said.

Stephen chuckled softly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Very much so. I hardly travel by motorized transportation anymore," he said as he stepped toward the portal.

Christine followed along and then stopped just short, still playing at being unsure.

"It's okay, Christine. You have nothing to fear," Stephen murmured soothingly with a soft kiss on her hand.

Christine stretched out the pause with a look into his eyes, and then she nodded with a little smile before they went through the portal. She blinked as they arrived at the other side, looking around the bedroom in wonder even though she knew it well. "Ohhh! This is an easy way to travel!" she said.

Stephen laughed, placing his sling ring on the dresser before putting his shoes in the closet. "I don't usually do it in the house, but..." He smiled sexily at Christine as he rejoined her. "I couldn't wait to get you alone here," he added, his voice lowering as he slipped his arms around her.

"This is a grand room you have, Stephen," Christine offered with a smile before pressing close to kiss him. This one was less tentative and more hungry, growing hotter as their hands feverishly explored each other's bodies. Her hips ground against his and he groaned, his hand going to her ass to pull her even closer. Animal instinct took over and he lifted her off her feet. Christine's arms were tight around his neck as her legs wound around his waist. They kept kissing heatedly as he carried her to the bed, only parting as he set her down on the edge of it. Standing over her, he broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're very beautiful," he murmured before brushing his lips over her forehead. "And I want to see more of you," he added huskily, kneeling down so he could remove her soft boots from her feet. He looked up to smile into her eyes as he slowly trailed his fingers over her calf.

"Ohhh..." Christine sighed as she shivered at his touch. Stephen thrilled at her response and peppered light kisses over her leg as he rose back up. Taking her hands, he helped her up to her knees so they were eye-level, and then he caressed her neck and collarbone before making his way to the fastening of her top.

"Um... is there a certain way to...?" Stephen asked.

Christine giggled. "Let me," she replied with a sultry smile before reaching behind her back. Stephen caught the sound of straps unfastening and then the bra fell away to reveal her luscious breasts. She let out a soft sigh of what was probably relief; he guessed that get-up wasn't the most comfortable. But he was thinking more with his cock at the moment and he eagerly slid his hands up her waist before rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Stephen growled, cupping her breasts and massaging them. Christine closed her eyes with a moan, clearly appreciating the attention. He kneaded the soft flesh to relieve any lingering discomfort before leaning over to catch a nipple in his mouth. He moaned into her skin, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub. She was all silky softness and heat and he wanted more. He let go of her nipple with a light scraping of teeth before repeating his ministrations on the other one. Christine moaned even louder and twisted her fingers into his hair.

"O-Ohhh! Stephen... feels so good," she whispered with a kiss on his temple.

Stephen eased back to look up into her eyes. "Have any of your other... masters given you pleasure?" he asked softly.

Christine shook her head. "N-not usually. Most of the time they only take their own," she replied.

Stephen scowled a little in distaste. "Idiots. They have no idea there's as much pleasure in pleasing your lover," he said with a kiss on her neck.

"You... you really wish to please me?" Christine asked like it was the most incredible thing she'd ever heard.

Stephen smiled. "Very much so. You've done so much to please me tonight," he replied.

Christine returned his smile. "May I... undress you? It would please me very much," she offered twinkling.

Stephen brightened. "It would please me very much too," he said, and he wasn't kidding. His cock was about ready to burst out of his pants.

Christine giggled again as she reached to undo his shirt buttons, and Stephen stepped back to give her some room. She caressed the skin underneath as she went along, making him shiver. He wasn't a stranger to a woman's caress but none of his other lovers thrilled him like Christine could. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he let it fall to the floor, and then she lightly ran her fingertip over the scar on his chest. "Was this also from your accident?" she asked softly, although in real life she knew the truth first-hand.

"That's actually a battle scar," Stephen replied, putting his hand over hers. "When I first became a sorcerer I tangled with a rather nasty bunch who tried to kill me. Fortunately I was able to reach a hospital and my life was saved by a pretty amazing doctor," he explained twinkling as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Perhaps I should thank them, hmm?" Christine offered with a knowing smile.

Stephen grinned. "They were well-rewarded. Trust me," he told her huskily before kissing her soft and slow.

Christine moaned softly into his mouth as she reached down to unfasten the button and zip of his fly. Stephen caught her lower lip with his teeth and gently tugged it with a low growl before letting go. With a naughty smirk, Christine slipped her hand under his boxer briefs and heatedly caressed his throbbing cock.

"Ahhh... god!" Stephen hissed as he bucked into her touch, which made her giggle. He flashed her a wicked grin and then grabbed her ass to pull her close and nibble on her neck. She squealed softly in surprise but it quickly morphed into a moan. He loved teasing and revving her up just as much as she loved doing so to him. He could feel her hands moving to his hips to push down both his pants and briefs. He made to help her and quickly toed off his socks before the garments hit the floor. He then sighed with relief as his cock was freed and he kissed Christine gratefully. Their tongues languidly danced together before they parted for air and then he smiled into her eyes with her face cupped in his hands. "You're still wearing more clothes than I am," he offered huskily, glancing down at her skirt.

Still holding his gaze with a smirk, Christine reached for the fastenings of the golden bikini with it's long wispy pieces of purple fabric at the front and back. With a soft click, the garment was released and fell away, leaving her in what had to be the skimpiest thong Stephen had ever seen. The straps were high and spaghetti-thin, which had given her the appearance of being naked underneath.

Stephen swallowed hard as he took her in, moving closer to her again as he placed his hands on her hips. "Do you wish to keep this intact?" he asked lowly as he fingered her thong, breaking the fantasy for a moment.

Christine shivered as she lightly gripped his biceps. "They're part of a three-pack. So no," she whispered.

Stephen smirked, and with a strong yank he tore the thong away from her hips. She inhaled sharply and he could see the spark of excitement in her eyes before she heatedly kissed and nibbled at his throat. He moaned and tilted his head to give her better access, and then brushed his lips over her temple before working do undo the golden ornaments in her hair.

"Let me help," Christine offered sweetly, back to playing her role. Together they removed the hairpieces and undid her braid. He then gently combed through her tresses with his fingers and they fell loosely upon her shoulders.

Smiling softly, Stephen brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Beautiful," he murmured, leaning close to kiss her tenderly.

Christine smiled against his lips as she caressed his shoulders. "So are you," she whispered back.

"Christine?" Stephen asked softly, his hands on her hips. "Have you ever taken any pleasure for yourself?" he added, trailing his fingers downward over her belly.

Christine quivered at the touch as she instinctively spread her legs wider. "N-no... it... it was forbidden for us slaves," she managed, swallowing hard.

"You were forbidden from touching yourself?" Stephen asked huskily, cupping her mound in his hand. "But surely you must have in secret," he then whispered hotly into her ear as he ran feather-light caresses over her nether lips.

Christine's breath hitched as her eyelids fluttered. "I-I was afraid of being discovered," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against his.

Stephen returned the gesture before lightly kissing her jaw. "Tonight lovely one, you'll discover pleasure such as you've never known," he offered lowly. He thought the line came off a bit cheesy, but they were roleplaying, after all. Christine apparently agreed with his self-review of that dialogue as he noticed her biting her lip with a humorous twinkle in her eye. He answered that with a wry smirk before slipping a finger into her folds and moving it in long, teasing strokes. She took a sharp intake of breath, gripping his shoulders with a moan.

"Ohhh... oh, Stephen..." she whimpered softly, moving against his hand for more.

"Unbelievable. That you've never touched yourself like this," Stephen murmured, nibbling her earlobe as he slid his finger back and forth. "Mmm, you're so wet," he then growled as he began swirling his thumb over her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips, and he couldn't help his chuckle. "You're gorgeous," he offered, taking his hand away as he moved to join her on the bed. Christine moaned at the loss but then Stephen knelt behind her and she was back in his embrace. Her legs were still parted and his fingers slipped between them again between them to resume his ministrations.

"Ahhh... y-yes..." Christine panted softly, rolling her hips against his strokes with her back pressed against his chest.

Stephen heatedly kissed and nibbled her neck, fondling one of her breasts in his free hand. He pinched her nipple and elicited a soft hiss, which he answered by grinding his erection against her ass. She eagerly rubbed back against him and made him groan, and in turn he swirled his finger over her clit. She let out a soft cry, which further sparked his arousal. "Touch yourself, lovely one," he whispered, taking her hand in his free one and pressing it to her core. He could feel their fingers slide together within her wet folds, and his other hand moved to lightly squeeze her breast. "You need to see this, Christine," he offered huskily before he made a gesture and one of the walls faded away to reveal a huge mirror where they could see themselves in their passionate coupling. Christine's gasp quickly morphed into a moan as he ground into her again. "Look at yourself, my Darling. See how beautiful you are like this," he said, catching her eyes in the mirror. The sight took his breath away; Christine on her knees and pressed back against him, her legs spread open as their joined fingers stroked at her core. She was at her most wanton and gorgeous and he desired her like no other woman. He smiled at how her pupils darkened and her lips parted; she was clearly as aroused by the image in the mirror as he was. "How does it feel, Christine? How does it feel to pleasure yourself?" he purred as he nuzzled into her neck.

"It's... it's good, Stephen. So... good," Christine managed between soft pants.

Stephen slowly removed his hand from between her legs. "Keep touching yourself, Christine. Do what makes you feel good," he encouraged as he languidly caressed her body.

Christine melted into his touch. "I-I am supposed to... pl-pleasure you," she murmured as she continued to rub her fingers against her clit.

"That's exactly what you're doing, dear girl," Stephen replied with a light nip on her earlobe. "Seeing you like this... does things to me you can never imagine," he added with another roll of his hips against her ass.

"Nnngha...!" Christine keened as she pressed even closer to him, her hand going faster. "I-I... feel as though I'm going to... to go nova..." she panted.

Stephen smiled to himself at how she managed to stay in character. "You will, and it will feel incredible," he murmured, skimming his hands over her thighs. "Don't stop, my beauty. You're so close..." he added huskily, both hands playing with her breasts as he licked a trail along the side of her neck.

Christine's breath quickened as she moved even faster against her hand, her back sliding against his chest. She moaned with every stroke and her head lolled back against his shoulder. Stephen throbbed with need for his lover but wanted to see her bring herself to climax even more. He suddenly felt a tension in her body and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "I've got you," he whispered, and an instant later she arched against him with a cry as she came hard. She keened and shuddered as the waves washed over her, gradually calming as her breath evened out. Moments later she melted in his embrace with a soft whimper and clasped her hands over his.

"Need... need to lie down," she murmured.

Stephen nodded and while still holding her from behind, he carefully shifted so they could lay entwined on their sides. "How do you feel?" he asked with a soft smile.

He could feel her smile at his question. "It was... incredible like you said. I never imagined such pleasure was possible," she replied, and he knew there was truth in that statement. "You're still yet to take your own pleasure," she added, pressing her ass against his still-hard cock. Stephen let out something between a groan and a chuckle. "In good time, Lover," he said, gently turning her face he could kiss her softly. "One of the side benefits of my training is that I'm able to keep myself from going... nova for a considerable amount of time," he added twinkling. He saw Christine bite her lip and guessed she was thinking of how he could make her come two or three times before taking his own release.

"I've heard of males with... such a gift," Christine said, her eyes taking on the wonder of her slave girl character.

Still smiling, Stephen idly ran his fingertips through her hair. "I said you would know pleasure tonight, and I'm a man of my word," he said, his voice lowering in register as he went on. "Christine, I'm going to make you go nova until you beg me to stop," he growled into her ear, pressing his erection against her ass.

"O-oh...!" Christine gasped before pressing back, and he could feel her skin getting flush with renewed arousal.

Stephen's cock throbbed at the friction against her soft flesh, and he turned her so she was on her back. "Right now, I'm hungry again. And I feel like dessert," he murmured before mouthing her breast once again. He felt Christine arch up as her fingers tangled in his hair, and he let out a moan as he lapped and suckled at the hard nipple. He let go with a slow pull before moving to the other breast to languidly repeat the action. She moaned and mewled, tugging at his hair as she writhed under him. He smiled into her skin before slowly kissing and licking his way down her body. He could spend a whole night exploring her luscious body with just his mouth. Stopping just above her mound, he twinkled up at her through hooded eyes. Christine was panting softly through parted lips, her pupils blown wide with anticipation and desire as she spread her legs wider for him. The corner of his mouth kicked up in a smile before he lowered his head and slipped his tongue between her nether lips. It slowly ran over her wet folds and she bucked up her hips with a soft cry.

"Ah... ahhhh!" she keened as she gripped the sheets at her sides.

Stephen squeezed and kneaded her ass as he gave her a few more long licks, and then his tongue gradually moved more rapidly. The flavor was incredible, like a special kind of ambrosia. He would make darting and teasing movements and then ease back with slower brush-like strokes. Every ministration elicited an eager response, which thrilled him to no end. There were still times he couldn't believe that Christine trusted him so with her body and heart, and he hoped he would always be worthy of that trust.

He pressed even closer to her core, now thrusting his tongue in and out of her slick channel. She rolled her hips in time to his rhythm, moaning and whimpering as he sensed her approaching release. He caressed her thighs before resettling his hands on her ass, and then lapped at the tender pink flesh before fluttering his tongue over her clit.

"Ahhh... unnggh... S-Stephen! God, yes!" Christine cried out as she gripped the sheets tighter. It was hard to tell if she was still in character but at that moment it didn't really matter. She was so close now and Stephen redoubled his efforts, swirling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. To taste her and make her feel good was like the sweetest candy.

Christine bucked against Stephen hard and he felt her body tremble. He knew this was it and in the next instant her juices flooded his tongue as she climaxed with a shout. Stephen moaned and licked her even faster, keeping his hands on her hips to steady her. He slowed down his strokes as she came down from her high, and he lightly caressed her skin before easing back completely and brushing his lips over her stomach. His cock was still aching with need but it would be taken care of soon enough. He crawled back up her body, peppering her with teasing kisses along the way, and then he smiled into her eyes before kissing her mouth soft and slow. She let out a moan as she tasted herself on his tongue, and when they parted for breath she laid her hand on his cheek, her eyes soft with affection.

"Never... never has a master been so good to me," Christine whispered, slipping back into her role.

"No masters and slaves here, Darling, remember?" Stephen replied twinkling, clasping her hand so he could kiss her fingers.

She smiled sweetly. "So I am... your lover?"

Stephen nodded, his heart fluttering as he returned her tender gaze. "And an incredible one, at that," he replied as he toyed with a lock of her silky hair. "Christine, I... I need to be inside you. Would that be alright?" he then asked her gently.

"Stephen..." she whispered back, her hand drifting down to sensually caress his ass. "I was hoping you would ask."

Stephen bucked into her touch with a moan before kissing her soundly. After easing back he murmured, "Should I use protection, or...?"

Christine blinked a moment before she realized he was still playing along with the fantasy. "Oh! I have taken precautions. Not to worry," she replied brightly.

Stephen couldn't help a soft chuckle. "You would make a good girl scout," he quipped, rocking his hips just enough so the tip of his cock slipped between her nether lips. He could tell she was almost ready for him again, and he angled so he could rub against her clit.

"Ohhh... ahhhh..." Christine panted, arching off the bed as she gripped his shoulders. He simply loved looking at her like this; her skin flushed and her eyes shut as she let the sensations wash over her. Not for the first time he wondered what he did to deserve this precious treasure in his arms.

"Are you ready, Lover?" Stephen asked softly with a gentle press against her entrance.

Christine swallowed, her eyes locked with his. "Y-yes, Stephen..." she murmured as she arched up against him.

Stephen hissed at the pressure and then a groan escaped his throat as he pushed his cock into her willing body. Christine's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a moan; he could feel her stretching to accommodate him. She felt tight and perfect around him and whenever their bodies joined it was like finding a piece of himself he'd been missing all his life. He always thought the idea of feeling complete was a cliche, but when he fell for Christine all sort of notions went out the window. She had a special magic that was all her own and he never wanted to take it, or her, for granted.

Christine pressed her face into his neck. "Ohhhh, how... how full you feel, Stephen..." she whispered as her fingers dug further into his skin.

Stephen was now fully seated and he feathered heated kisses over her shoulder and neck. "You feel amazing, Christine," he whispered back, gripping her thigh to hook her leg around his hip. "That's better," he rasped, brushing his lips along her jaw. They locked eyes again and he began to thrust, his rhythm slow and gentle. "It's alright if... if you move... with me. It'll feel good," he murmured with a smile.

Christine slowly nodded, and she began to roll her hips. She gasped as if it was the most wondrous thing, and soon enough she kept pace with him. "I... I have not done this often," she managed between soft pants.

Stephen quirked an eyebrow. "You haven't... had sex often?" he asked, wondering just what sort of backstory she had come up with for her character.

Christine indulged in an eyeroll as she giggled. "N-no... most of my masters... they would never... let me move... they... they would only indulge themselves," she replied.

"Swine," Stephen growled before giving another thrust. "Sex is only good when both partners take part," he added before gently taking her nipple between his teeth and giving it a pull.

"Ahhh..." Christine keened as she threw her head back. "That... that feels good, my lover," she breathed.

Stephen ran his tongue over the swell of her breast and then smiled into her eyes. "Don't hesitate to let me know when I do something you like, Christine. You're allowed to feel good, and you're allowed to ask me to do whatever makes you so," he told her.

Christine returned his smile and then moaned at another deep thrust. "I-I'm starting to think that... that you're the gift," she offered, and he could hear her sincerity in that statement.

Stephen swallowed. "You are a gift, Christine. Just not in the way you thought," he replied, still rolling his hips as he kissed her softly. "Being the Sorcerer Supreme... can get rather lonely," he admitted, showing the side of himself that he only let her see.

Christine's eyes softened. "A good man... a great warrior such as you... and yet you're alone," she said with a gentle hand over his heart.

"I have a deeper commitment," Stephen said as his heart swelled. "And it's up to you... how long you want to stay. But... but I hope it will be for a while," he added, touching his forehead to hers. Suddenly his throat grew tight as he pondered the deeper truth of those words; of how long he really wanted her by his side.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as they moved together. "I will stay... however long you wish. I... I don't want you... to ever be alone," she offered when their lips parted.

Stephen felt tears prick at his eyes; the moment had become all too real and they both knew it. He managed a tender smile. "How... how could anyone treat you as anything less than precious," he murmured, burying his face into her neck as he gave another thrust. He remembered well that at one time he treated her as such, much to his eternal shame.

"Ohhh... you're... you're already becoming precious to... to me, Stephen... nghha..." Christine moaned, digging her fingers into his skin as she arched up for more.

Stephen sensed her need and with his hands at her sides he braced himself up to stroke faster and harder, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her. Her legs were wound tight around his waist and he grunted with every snap of his hips, their bodies becoming slick with sweat.

"Ahhhh... unngh... deeper, Stephen... deeper..." Christine panted, her eyes locked with his. He then changed angle and she threw her head back with a cry. "Nnnngghha... yes! R-right there!" A growl came from his throat and his thrusts became more frantic, every stroke passing over her clit. Suddenly Christine's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open as she gripped his biceps tight and shuddered in climax. Stephen was entranced by the wonder of her as he kept moving, feeling ever amazed that he could take her to such heights. He gradually slowed his pace as she calmed, feathering tender kisses along her throat and jaw. Through the haze of pleasure he could feel her muscles squeeze around his cock and he let out a groan.

"Stop, Darling. Not yet," Stephen whispered with a patient smile before kissing her lips.

"But when, my lover?" Christine whispered back, rubbing her foot along his calf.

"When you beg me to stop making you come," he replied, and then his smile grew into a smirk. "Are you begging me, Christine?"

Christine bit her lip, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "No."

Stephen chuckled throatily. "Saucy minx," he purred before kissing her deeply. Still sheathed inside her, he rolled them to their sides.

Christine lowered her head to brush her lips over his shoulder. "Is that a compliment?" she asked.

"Very much so," Stephen replied as he stroked her hair.

Christine pressed closer, her leg hooked over his. "You feel wonderful inside me," she said on a contented sigh.

Stephen pressed his lips to her forehead. "You feel incredible around me. Warm and inviting," he murmured. _'Like home.'_ He smiled against her skin as he thought of this, and then a naughtier thought crossed his mind. "Did you like looking at yourself in the mirror?" he offered huskily.

Christine snuggled further against his chest and he could feel her shiver. "Y-yes... I-I found it arousing," she replied softly as her fingers lightly trailed over his arm. "Even more when... when I watched your hands on me."

Stephen sensed it was Christine as much as her character saying this, and truth be told the idea of further exploring this thrilled him. "I like seeing how good I make you feel, and watching us together like that... it was sexier than I could have ever imagined," he offered, moving his hand up her thigh and around the swell of her ass.

"Oooh, I... I feel warmer thinking about it," Christine purred as she arched into his touch.

Stephen groaned at the slight pressure on his cock. "Would you like to watch us again, Lover?" he asked breathily.

He saw her pupils dilate and could feel her pulse quicken as she shivered again. "Ohhh, yes," she replied.

Stephen reclaimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, and then with his arms still around her he gently pulled out. Christine whimpered at the loss but he shushed her soothingly. "Only for a few moments, Darling," he murmured smiling. He rose up to a sitting position and pulled her up with him, making sure they could be see a side-view of themselves in the mirror. Christine smiled as she figured out his intent and wound her arms around his neck as she straddled him. He had her firmly by the hips as they shifted into position, and then she slowly sank down upon him once again, sighing at the renewed contact.

"I never want to be away from you, Stephen," Christine said softly with tender kisses along his throat and jaw. She then caught their image in the mirror and he heard a faint intake of her breath. "Ohhh, look at us..." she whispered.

Stephen turned to see and the arousal in his veins surged afresh. "You're stunning," he offered simply, his eyes locked with hers in the mirror as he caressed her body. He felt her melt into his touch and then hissed softly as her tongue ran over his nipple.

"You're beautiful," Christine murmured, lavishing light kisses, licks, and nips along his chest. Stephen watched her raptly and he thrilled at her attentions. Her fingers then dug into his flesh and he groaned as her teeth sank into where his neck joined his shoulder. "Need... need to move," she added, her breath hitching.

"Don't let me stop you," Stephen replied with a smirk. "Ow!" he then hissed as that earned him a slightly sharper nip on his neck. Christine giggled and he shot her a sardonic look. An instant later he let out a groan as she began to roll her hips. His hands moved to cup her ass, and then he turned to watch their image in the mirror and gave her a squeeze.

"Oooh!" Christine squeaked, and she smiled naughtily as she bore down on him harder.

Stephen grunted at the friction. "You're a sassy little thing, aren't you?" he teased before nipping her earlobe.

Christine hissed softly at the grazing of teeth against her skin. "Is... is this another compliment?" she asked.

"Mmm, yes..." he murmured, turning his eyes back to the image of their coupling. She was rotating her pelvis in slow circles, which made the pleasure even more intense.

"Other masters would think me insolent and punish me," Christine said as she pressed closer to him.

Stephen tightened his hold on her. "Bastards, all of them. If I ever cross paths with anyone who's hurt you..." he replied, pressing his face to her neck and kissing it.

Christine nuzzled his cheek and stroked his hair as she continued to move. "Is this what it's like? To... to have a lover?" she asked softly.

Stephen looked up into her eyes. Once again the lines were blurring between reality and fantasy. "If you care for someone very much, you'll protect them however you can," he said.

Christine swallowed. "You... care for me? But you hardly know me," she offered.

"I know that you're beautiful, kind, and sweet, and life has dealt you a terrible hand. And yet you've survived, which means you're also strong and quite possibly have a bit of a stubborn streak," Stephen said with a little smile.

Christine blushed and bit her lip. "I have been called all of those, including stubborn," she said shyly.

"And along with all those admirable traits, you have a smile that rivals the sun. When I see it my heart becomes lighter," Stephen told her.

Christine brightened. "It... it does?" she asked sweetly.

His own smile warming, Stephen noddded before leaning close to kiss her deeply. She happily mewled into his mouth and carded her hands through his hair as she rode him a little faster. He groaned at the delicious friction and matched her stroke for stroke, his hands gliding over her silky skin. They parted for air and as Christine threw her head back he fondled one of her breasts before closing his mouth around the nipple. She moaned at the contact and he brushed his tongue over the hard nub before letting go.

Christine caught her breath as she glimpsed their image in the mirror again. "Do... do you like that I am... sassy?" she offered with a little smile.

"I've always liked women who have a bit of a spark," Stephen murmured between kisses along her collarbone.

"I like how you make me smile. I could never say the same about my other masters," Christine replied softly, nuzzling into his neck for a moment.

"You'll never know sadness or fear ever again if I can help it," Stephen offered with another deep stroke.

"Ohhh, they're... they're now the furthest thing from my... my mind," Christine said breathily, bearing down harder and a little faster.

Stephen flashed her a sultry smile. "What's on your mind now, Christine?" he asked huskily.

Christine's cheeks were flushed with either embarrassment or arousal. "How... how wonderful you make me feel. All... all the nights we'll share. H-how I want you always," she replied softly before lowering her eyes and biting her lip.

Stephen's smile softened. "Any man would be thrilled to be wanted by a woman such as you. I know I am," he replied, giving another deep thrust.

Christine moaned before her eyes reopened. "Y-you are?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"You're incredible, and this is a most wonderful night..." Stephen began, tightening his hold as they moved together. "I don't ever want it to end... ahhh..." he murmured at the continued friction.

"Ungh... neither... neither do I..." Christine panted, every stroke now passing over her very sensitive clit. "Ohhhh... Stephen... so close...!"

Stephen held her close and secure, snapping his hips in time with hers. "L-let go, Darling... I-I have you..." he offered.

Christine glanced at their image in the mirror and rode him even harder, her rhythm more frantic as she approached release. She bit out a groan as her fingers dug into his flesh, and then a cry escaped her lips as another orgasm washed over her. Stephen gripped her ass and sank his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, moaning into her skin as she trembled in his arms. She whimpered at even the slightest press against her clit and as she calmed he licked at the bite to soothe it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she melted against him.

"Are you okay?" Stephen murmured as he rubbed circles into her back.

"Y-yes... just need to lie down again," Christine replied softly.

Stephen nodded before carefully lowering her onto her back. He then lowered himself as well and laid on his side, his arm over her middle. "I'm sorry for biting you; I got carried away. I hope I didn't hurt you," he offered gently, raising his hand to trace his finger over the already fading marks.

Christine smiled as she turned her body to face him. "I was so carried away I barely felt it," she replied. "At least you didn't draw blood," she added ruefully.

Stephen frowned, playing along as they fell back into the scenario. "The others hurt you like that?" he asked somberly.

Christine nodded. "Violence was as arousing to them as any other canal pleasure," she said.

Stephen swallowed. "Were you afraid that the same was true of me?" he asked.

"I was told that you were a warrior, so..." Christine confessed with a blush in her cheeks.

Stephen huffed like he was angry at himself. "And I go and bite you..." he muttered.

Christine took his hand. "It is alright, Stephen. You didn't hurt me, not really. As you say, you were carried away," she said before smiling again. "I confess I like that I make you so... passionate."

"That you do," Stephen said, his own lips quirking into a smile. "But that being said, we should talk about boundaries and triggers. What neither of us is willing to do in bed," he added before cupping her cheek. "I don't ever want to hurt you, Christine, nor do I ever want to bring back bad memories," he offered.

Still smiling sweetly, Christine nodded. "I agree we should have that talk, but later, yes? As you've said, it's been a most wonderful night. You've been wonderful," she said, turning to kiss his palm. "If I feel uncomfortable or do not wish to do anything, I will say," she then assured him, her gaze traveling downward to his straining erection. "That does not look... comfortable," she offered teasingly.

"Mind over matter," Stephen replied with a smirk, inching closer to her. "Only you can ease my discomfort, lovely one. Are you begging?" he added, his voice lowering in register.

Christine hitched a breath, her eyes sparking with excitment before they twinkled with mischief. "No..." she breathed.

Stephen was amused at what was turning out to be a game of wills, and Christine had as much of a stubborn streak as he did. "In that case..." he murmured, lightly running his hand over her back. "Do you trust me?" he added as his fingers traced over her hip.

Christine shivered at the touch. "I... I do," she replied softly.

"Would you lie on your stomach for me? Would that be alright? I promise I won't hurt you," Stephen offered gently.

"I can't imagine you would," Christine said, turning onto her stomach as Stephen asked. "Is this alright?"

"Perfect," Stephen said smiling before kneeling up and shifting closer. "Just lift your hips a little," he murmured, helping her to do so before putting a pillow under her. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," Christine replied with a nod.

"Hold the other pillow to you if you need to, and spread your legs wider..." Stephen said, gently nudging her legs apart. They bent at the knee and she wrapped her arms around a second pillow. "Lovely..." he growled softly before brushing light kisses over her spine. "Are you alright with this? I'll stop if you're not," he offered.

"I am alright, Stephen. I trust you," Christine assured him.

"Just relax..." Stephen murmured, running his fingers over her sides. He felt her go more pliant under his touch and shifted closer until his cock teased at her wet folds. She hissed softly and shivered, her body now sensitive to even the slightest contact. "You're beautiful this way," he murmured, taking a gentle hold on her hips as he pressed against her entrance. "In every way," he added, a groan escaping his lips as he slid back into her velvet heat.

"Ohhh..." Christine let out something between a whimper and a moan as he entered her again. He went slowly and then stilled when he reached the hilt, letting her adjust. He then leaned close to her ear.

"My good, sweet girl," he whispered with a soft kiss on her neck. "You feel amazing around me..." he added as he began to thrust, his grip on her tightening. Christine began to move with him, her ass pushing back against his pelvis. "Oh, god..." he growled, snapping his hips a little harder. The mirror was still there and he caught their image out of the corner of his eye, the erotic view stoking the fire of his arousal.

Christine was keening with every stroke, bracing up on her elbows. "Yes, yes! Take me, Stephen... make me come hard...!"

"As... as you wish, my darling," Stephen managed to grit out. Christine looked so wanton and gorgeous; her breasts and ass bouncing and swaying as their bodies writhed together. He reached over and took one of those supple globes in hand, squeezing it before pinching the nipple. She let out a squeak before her muscles gave his cock a hard grip. "Nngha!!" Stephen groaned before slamming into her hard. Her breath hitched and then she turned her head and shot a playful smirk his way. "Sassy..." he growled as he quickened his rhythm. His slave girl was either getting bolder or Christine had slipped out of her role. Either way he loved it, just as he loved taking her like this. Every time Christine was on the verge he would slow down and rotate his hips, and she would moan as she eagerly thrust back against him. As much as he ached for release he delighted in teasing her and drawing out her pleasure. He knew every inch of her and yet every time they made love it felt like a whole new experience.

Some long, blissful moments later Christine threw her head back with a groan. "Unnggh... g-getting close!" she keened, pressing back against him more urgently. Stephen responded by quickening his strokes again, the slap of skin against skin mingling with their pants and moans. Just when she was right on the edge he slipped his hand between her legs and swirled a fingertip over her clit. "Ahhhhhhh... nnngghhaaa!!!" she cried out, her body shuddering like a live wire as she clutched at the sheets. Stephen kept a firm hold on her hip as she came, still stroking the bundle of nerves at her center. Her walls tightened around his cock and it took all his willpower to hang on; he wouldn't let go until he heard the words.

Christine trembled through her final throes and then went boneless against the pillow. "S-Stephen, I... I can't..." she barely managed as she tried to catch her breath.

Stephen leaned over to kiss her neck, still inside her. "Can't what, my love?" he offered gently.

"Can't... for much longer... too much..." she replied, the exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Are you begging me to stop?" he murmured with a caress on her upper arm.

"Y-yes..." Christine replied nodding.

"Do you still trust me?" Stephen asked.

"Always," she said.

"You'll always be safe with me," Stephen assured her. He then hugged her by the waist and carefully lifted her so they were kneeling with her back to his chest once more, the two of them now facing the mirror.

Christine leaned against him for support. "Stephen... what..." she murmured, a questioning look in her eyes.

"We're going to go nova together," Stephen purred in her ear before kissing her shoulder. He managed to keep himself sheathed in her and now he rocked his hips to work towards his long-awaited release.

"Ungha... oh, god..." Christine groaned at the friction but managed to squeeze her muscles around him.

"You've been so lovely... so good..." Stephen offered, his hands going to her breasts to fondle and caress. "You're a beautiful woman, Christine. You were made to be loved."

Christine turned her head to the side and looked into his eyes. "I... I think I was made for you," she said simply.

Stephen swallowed as real emotion bled into the fantasy again. "I've come to think we were made for each other," he replied softly.

Christine's face softened, her eyes shining with love. She tilted her face further up to offer her lips and Stephen dove right in, moaning as he stroked harder and deeper. He tasted the faint flavors of food and wine on her tongue as his arms tightened around her, and her hand came up to cup the back of his neck as their kiss grew hotter and wetter. It didn't take Stephen long to get close and he let out a growl as they broke for air. His thrusts quickened and Christine's fingers dug into his forearm as she clung to his neck with her other hand. "L-let go, Stephen..." she panted.

"W-we'll let go... together," Stephen managed, his free hand sliding down between her legs. The moment he touched her over-sensitive clit she bore down hard, crying out as she pulsed around his throbbing cock. He looked at their reflection in the mirror and the image of Christine falling apart in his arms along with the physical sensations was enough to push him over the edge. He slammed into her as he threw his head back with a shout, his essence finally spilling forth in an explosive rush that seemed to last forever. Christine keened even louder and he kept her safe in his embrace as their shared climax washed over like a tsunami. He grunted through his last thrusts, still holding her as he gradually slowed. And once he stilled he softly slipped out of her. Now blissfully sated, he pressed his face into her neck and smiled into her skin. "You are unarguably the best gift I've ever received," he murmured, and he meant every word.

"I'm so happy I've pleased you," Christine began, melting further against him. "And I hope I will continue to do so," she added, turning to kiss him softly. "Mmm... could we...?" she then asked, her head lolling on his shoulder.

Stephen quickly got her meaning. "Oh! Yes..." he replied. He lowered them to the mattress so they could lay entwined on their sides, his chest still to her back.

"God damn, that was amazing," Christine said as they both caught their breath, her tone making Stephen chuckle.

"I take it that you've returned to Earth?" he joked.

"Dr. Palmer's come back, but she's still a ways away from Earth," Christine quipped. She turned in his arms to face him and there was a twinkle in her eye. "I never imagined I could come so many times. And somehow I'm not surprised that you have a mirror kink," she said as she snuggled into his chest

Stephen quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm, did you imagine me to have a wild sex life, Dr. Palmer?" he teased her.

Christine's cheeks pinked, which would seem to indicate that she had. "Well, you had quite a reputation," she replied with a faint smirk.

"I was aware of the rumors and I wished some of them were true," he said with a lopsided smile as he absently gestured to make the mirror into a wall again. "Mmm, I'm glad I resumed my therapy. My hands would be hurting worse at this point," he murmured as he flexed his fingers.

Christine gently took his trembling hand. "How's the pain?" she asked in concern.

"Not unbearable. They're just throbbing a little," Stephen replied, letting out a breath and closing his eyes as she gently pressed her thumbs into his skin. "Oh... that's good."

Christine massaged the hand until the muscles loosened, and then repeated the action on his other one. "We should take a hot bath, but I hate the idea of moving. I'm barely mustering up enough energy to do this," she offered with a light snort.

"I really shouldn't feel full of myself, but I can't help it," Stephen said with his patented shit-eating smile.

"Suppose it's only fair since I've been full of you for most of the night," Christine said wryly without missing a beat.

"Ha, ha... walked right into that one," Stephen retorted dryly. "A bath would be lovely but like you I seem to be fused to the mattress, so..." he added, making another gesture to put a refresher spell over them both.

Christine sighed at the cleansing tingle. "Mmm, now I don't feel so sticky," she murmured.

"Not the same as soap and water but it does as well," Stephen said with a smile. "I had no idea you were so... talented. Did you dance to pay for med school?" he offered twinkling.

Christine snorted. "Like Flashdance with a doctor twist?" she teased him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I practiced with one of those pole-dancing DVDs. I took ballet lessons when I was little, but didn't stick with them," she added.

Stephen looked up with interest. "You did, eh?" he replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You would've made a lovely ballerina, but I'm glad you decided to become a doctor," he added.

"If I hadn't, someone else might have saved your life," Christine said.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "More to the point, if you hadn't we might never have met," he said.

She was quiet for a moment as she pondered this, and then a smile played across her lips. "We might have still met if I had become a prima ballerina. Perhaps at some fund-raiser or you could have come backstage after a performance," she mused.

Stephen wound an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "And made you another one of my conquests?" he growled softly.

The timbre of his voice made her shiver. "Or I would've made you one of mine," she purred.

"This is an intriguing fantasy worth exploring sometime," Stephen murmured before claiming her lips. The kiss deepened enough to make them both breathless and they were panting softly when they eased back. "I certainly liked exploring this one," he offered smiling.

Christine smiled as well, her hand resting on his cheek. "I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure what to expect, but that's part of the thrill," she said.

"Were you expecting more of an intergalactic _Fifty Shades of Grey_?" Stephen teased.

Christine blushed and giggled. "Not exactly. I guess I was figuring on you say 'jump' and I say 'how high?'. But I have to say I wasn't surprised. A hero like you wouldn't see Christine from Tatooine as property," she added with a soft smile.

"It was a long-time fantasy of mine; being Han Solo and rescuing Princess Leia from Jabba the Hutt's clutches," Stephen told her, his brow furrowing for a moment. "I don't think Han's lines would've been as cheesy, though," he joked wryly.

Christine giggled. "It's space opera, so cheesiness is par for the course," she offered, lightly running her fingertips over his arm. "Perhaps we'll play those roles another time, and come up with better dialogue while we're at it," she added twinkling with a brush of her lips over his. "It's a good thing we own those outfits," she purred in a sultry tone.

Stephen quirked an eyebrow. "You bought the slave costume at the same time you got the Leia gown, didn't you?" she asked, referring to their preparations for Tony's Halloween party.

She smiled slyly. "I bought it the day after we got our party costumes. I figured you would like it," she replied.

Stephen gave her a lopsided grin. "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?"

"You spoil me whenever you get a chance, so I wanted to do the same for you," Christine said, rubbing her nose against his. "It was a happy coincidence that you spoiled me, too."

Stephen's brow furrowed. "And you didn't mind?" he asked, worried that he might have ruined her plans.

Christine shook her head. "Not at all," she assured him sweetly before kissing him again.

Stephen smiled against her lips and then felt her shiver under his touch. "Cold?" he whispered. She nodded, and he gestured for the blankets to come up and cover them both.

"Mmm, much better," Christine murmured as they cuddled together.

"May I ask you a question?" Stephen offered softly.

"Of course," she replied.

"How did you do that trick with the stripper pole?" he asked.

"You're wondering if I've suddenly become a sorcerer?" Christine retorted playfully. "I'm glad to remain a civilian, thank you very much. Wanda very kindly helped me out. She conjured a spell that only I could activate, and only that one time," she explained before smiling into his eyes. "She does you credit as a teacher."

"I'm not sure how I feel about my apprentice knowing certain details about my love life," Stephen said.

Christine smirked. "Would you rather I had asked Wong or another one of your sorcerer friends?" she offered.

Stephen blushed. "Ahm, yes... good point," he conceded.

Christine giggled with a kiss on his chest, and Stephen burst into chuckles before pressing his lips into her hair. They lay quietly for a few moments before he murmured, "Thank you for tonight, Darling. It was incredible."

Christine nuzzled into his neck. "You're very welcome," she replied before looking up at him. "Before we let ourselves drift off, how did it go at Avengers HQ?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, it was fine. The debrief was relatively..." Stephen began, putting the back of his free hand to his mouth as he yawned. "...relatively painless. And afterwards I had an interesting conversation with Steve and Tony."

Christine grinned. "Ah, so there was some male-bonding," she teased.

"In a fashion," Stephen said dryly before his expression softened. "They asked me to join The Avengers."

Christine blinked. "You mean... officially?" she asked softly before she brightened and hugged him tight. "Stephen, that's fantastic! What did you say?"

"I said I wanted to think it over and speak with you about it, and they're willing to give me all the time I need. Wong's been invited to join the team, as well. He'll likely do it just so he can keep an eye on me, if I accept, that is," Stephen replied, biting his lip. "How would you feel if I did?" he asked.

"I'd feel fine about it. I can't see it changing our lives too much," Christine said, sobering more as the idea sank in. "Would it?"

"It might. I'm becoming more known as the Sorcerer Supreme and as more people become aware of our relationship you become more of a target," Stephen said.

"And since The Avengers are more high-profile, the target on my back is likely to get bigger," Christine supposed.

Stephen nodded soberly. "You know I would never knowingly put you in any danger and I would do anything to keep you safe," he said.

"I know, Sweetheart," Christine assured him with a hand on his cheek.

Stephen turned to kiss her palm. "Bearing that in mind, being an Avenger would have certain benefits. I would have rooms at both Avengers Tower and their upstate headquarters. Should the Sanctum ever be rendered insecure we would have alternatives," he said.

"Always good to have a back-up plan," Christine agreed.

"Tony did float the idea of asking you to join the Avengers' medical staff and inviting you to move into the Tower. I said I didn't think you would want to leave your job but I would at least pass on the proposal to you," Stephen said.

Christine smiled. "You thought right. Tell Tony I'm flattered by the offer but no thanks."

Stephen smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Treating superheroes full-time doesn't sound exciting?" he teased.

"Being the girlfriend of the Sorcerer Supreme brings enough excitement to my life," Christine replied with a playful smile before kissing him softly. "But should any huge Avenger medical emergencies arise they can always give me a call."

"Ever generous," Stephen said smiling, brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes. "One of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too," Christine murmured, her fingertips tracing random patterns on his chest. "Is my safety your only concern about joining the team?" she asked.

"It's my primary concern, along with the potential extra attention from the press," Stephen replied.

"When have you ever cared about extra press attention?" Christine offered wryly.

Stephen snorted. "Since I'm now a sorcerer with a civilian girlfriend," he said. "It's not just a safety issue; I'm worried about our private life being pried into," he added.

"I'm not thrilled about that notion, but people will gossip no matter what. What matters is that we know the truth about us, and we have friends who will have our back," Christine said.

"It's a big reason why I'm leaning towards saying yes; these past months I've learned the importance of having friends. God forbid if a threat bigger than Thanos arrives, it'll be important for us heroes to be united," Stephen said.

Christine shivered as she remembered the crisis that almost cost her Stephen forever. "Do you think it would be better for me to move out of my place?" she asked quietly.

Stephen took a breath and kept silent for a moment or two. "I don't want you to feel compelled to move out of your home. I understand your need to have something normal in your life. Sometimes I need it too." He swallowed and turned his head to face her. "That's really the heart of the matter; if I join The Avengers life will get even less... normal. If you think that will be too much, I'll tell Steve and Tony 'no'," he said.

"There was a time I thought magic was too much, but I adjusted," Christine began. "Stephen, a relationship isn't just about accommodating your lover. It's also about adjustment and compromise. If I didn't truly love you I wouldn't have accepted your magic, and if you didn't truly love me you would have insisted that I quit my job and stay locked up in this house. We're making a life together but we also give each other the freedom to have our own lives. If you want to join The Avengers I will support you and we'll make whatever adjustments and compromises are necessary. For example, if the danger gets to be too much I'll either move in here or to the Tower," she offered.

Stephen listened and then his heart skipped a beat at her last words. "You... you would move in here?" he asked softly.

Christine smiled sweetly. "I would, actually. I still think this is kind of a weird place, but that's part of the charm," she said, studying his face before something clicked. "Stephen, have... have you been thinking of asking me to move in?" she murmured.

Stephen's face grew hot as he swallowed. "Yes, I-I have," he replied, wishing for a moment that a hole would open up and suck him into another dimension. "Kind of pointless to ask, I know. You already spend a lot of time here and there's the portal to your apartment..." he murmured.

"Pointless to ask? Are you kidding? Stephen, you're saying you want me to live with you. Unless I heard you wrong?" Christine offered.

"No, you didn't," Stephen said, taking another breath. "I love having you near, Christine. And whenever we're apart I feel incomplete. We've both had to adjust, to compromise. I'm still finding the balance between being the Sorcerer Supreme and being Stephen Strange. I'll always strive to be a better sorcerer but I also want to be a better man, a better man for you. I know you needed to get used to the mystical part of my life and hold onto some normalcy. And truth be told I wanted that normalcy too; that's why I made the portal between our homes. It feels good to be just Stephen Strange with you, even for just a little while. But I don't love you just for that. With you I can be both Stephen Strange and the Sorcerer Supreme. All the... crap that's become a part of my life. You've been loving and supportive through it all. As you said, we're making a life together. And after what happened with Thanos I've realized that I want more. When we were in character just now... when we talked about my letting you stay. There was truth in what I said," he explained.

Christine listened carefully and she kept silent for a time as she absorbed it all. "I feel the same way about you, Stephen. And amidst our cheesy dialogue I spoke some truth, too. Whenever you leave you take a part of me with you. I love you for being Stephen Strange, and I also love you for being the sorcerer who protects others. Sure, it's not always a bed of roses, but if relationships were easy everybody would be in one. And when it comes to ours I think the good outweighs the crap," she said, taking another moment to think. "So living together... it's a huge step. We'd be taking things up a level. Is this what you really want?" she offered.

"Yes, but... it's alright if you..." Stephen began before he was cut off by a kiss. He moaned in surprise before he quickly melted into it, pressing close to Christine as she wrapped herself around him. They delved deeper and caressed each other feverishly before they parted for need of air. "Can I... can I take that as a 'yes'?" he managed as he caught his breath.

"Most definitely," Christine replied with a grin.

Stephen chuckled, his heart feeling light. "Now you're the live-in girlfriend of the Sorcerer Supreme," he offered twinkling.

Christine twinkled back. "Isn't that Sorcerer Supreme-slash-Avenger?"

Stephen playfully raised an eyebrow. "Which do you like better: Being the girlfriend of an Avenger, or being the girlfriend of the Sorcerer Supreme?" he teased.

"What I like..." Christine said, brushing a fingertip over Stephen's goatee. "Is being the girlfriend of Stephen Strange, period."

Stephen smiled. "And I most definitely like being the live-in boyfriend of Dr. Christine Palmer," he replied before kissing her.

Christine chuckled when they eased back. "Of course you do; you get free medical care," she quipped.

"And you get to travel for free without having to board a plane. I'd say it works out perfectly," Stephen joked.

Christine giggled. "Such a sweet deal. It's why I stick around," she replied as she snuggled close.

Stephen laughed as he held her tighter. "And I'm happy to keep you," he said with a kiss in her hair. "Always," he whispered.

Christine looked up at him, and the love he saw in her eyes made him feel deserving of the gift she was. "Always," she whispered back before they shared a kiss filled with the promises of now and of the future.


End file.
